A Dream in Azkaban
by Ms.Witch
Summary: A one chap. story: What does Sirius Black think of when his in Azkaban? A story with Hello by Evanescene in it, and a very sad Sirius!


A Dream In Azkaban

*~*

A/N: Hullo readers! I decided to make a fanfic of Sirius while his still in Azkaban. This is also a story about Me who is named Momo. If you don't get it u might wanna read me and my friends story, The Cookie Marauders and there crazy 3rd year, and my story, Horror in the Future, first before you read this story. This stories kinda like my other story, You Set Me Free, because I have lyrics in there. Well this story also has lyrics in it, from the song Hello by Evanescence. Well please read and review! PLEASE! 

*~*

It was a gloomy, rainy day over Azkaban. But it's always gloomy there. Dementors roaming the place. Sucking all the happiness out of ya. If there lucky they'll steal your soul, which is worser than death. They say you'll go mad there, all you happiness, gone, sitting in a cell, no one to talk to… But only one person there…A man who didn't do a crime but was framed for it…Sirius Black…The only thing that was keeping him together was that he knew he was innocent, it wasn't a happy memory so the Dementors couldn't steal it.

He sat in his cell, thinking to himself, holding on to his memory…of his lost love. The girl he wanted to marry…the one who married one of the people he loathed at Hogwarts… the girl who was rated out and killed because of the man she married. The one he would do anything for. The one that died for Sirius's sake. Keeping his secret from Voldmort.

But no…she did not rat him out like her husband did to her. She took Sirius's secret to her grave… As she was Sirius's secret keeper. Said she would rather get her soul sucked out by an ugly Dementor then to betray him, Sirius Black.

And there…here Sirius was. Sitting in his cell…thinking about her death… Watching the rain drops fall from outside his cell window. 

A Dementor came in his cell, bringing his food. Sirius got a huge chill come over him as the dementor came towards him. The dementor dropped his food and came closer to Sirius. Sirius could hear her screaming…Momo…his lost love…screaming for him…as she was just about to die. 

Then with out warning, Sirius passed out, and he could hear Momo's pleads for help…screaming for him, Sirius, to come and rescue her before Voldmort killed her.

He could hear Voldmort threatening her to kill her if she didn't tell him where he was. But she would say she would never tell and he could hear him, Voldmort, torturing her with spells as she screamed in pain, yelling for Sirius. But yet he never came…

Then the part Sirius hated the most every time he heard this, the part before she died…

"You stupid girl! Tell me where he is NOW! Before I kill you!!" Voldmort demanded. 

"I'll never tell… I'd rather die than betray Sirius. So you might as well kill me because your not gonna get anything out of me." Momo managed to wheeze out.

"That wish can most certainly be granted!" Voldmort said in a evil voice.

Then there was a loud BOOMING noise and cry and then a shrilly evil laugh and a THUD…and then silence…

*~*

playground school bell rings again  
rain clouds come to play again  
has no one told you she's not breathing?  
hello im your mind giving you someone to talk to  
hello  


*~*

Sirius opened his eyes…he wasn't in his cell anymore… he was at Momo's funeral…one of the things he derated the most. It was raining…he was watching her coffin being berried into the ground… 

He closed his eyes again, his eyes stinging with tears… He reopened his eyes…

He looked up and saw to his surprise, Momo…But she wasn't like she was before…She was wearing a beautiful white dress. She had beautiful white flowers in her hair, she had wings too…She was an angel…the first but most beautiful angel he had ever seen.

She looked down at him, with one of her heart warming smiles… That she only gave to Sirius…

"Momo…" Sirius said, reaching with his hand to touch her cheek. His hand was shakey so Momo took it in her delcate hands and put it on her cheek, Still smiling at Sirius.

But when she put his hand on her cheek it went through. She wasn't real.

"Sirius…I've waited a long time for you and me to talk again." Momo said softly.

For some reason Sirius was hopeing to have contake with a wind of her breath. But it never came…

'She's not breathing.' Sirius thought.

"Are you are…is that you Momo." Sirius asked stupidly.

"Momo cannot make talk to you in person, because you are not dead. I'm merely a image in your mind that is Momo." Momo said.

Sirius was confused. He thought he looked confused, too.

"I am merely an image of Momo that is your mind, giving you someone to talk too." she repeated. "Hello."

*~*

if i smile and don't believe  
soon i know i'll wake from this dream  
don't try to fix me i'm not broken  
hello i'm the lie living for you so you can hide  
don't cry  


*~*

Sirius couldn't believe that he was talking to his mind. He didn't know what to say so he just smiled. He just thought it was a dream.

'She maybe just someone from this dream…but she's looks like Momo so much…no wait…I cant start getting mushy over a dream…cause then at the best part…I'll wake up form this…this dream…' Sirius thought to himself.

Then something caught his eye…a scar on Momo's cheek…it looked new…

She must of saw him looking at it cause then she said.

"I got it from Voldmort…the day I died."

"but it looks like u just got it…" Sirius said reaching to it. But then Momo grabbed his hand and pulled it in a hug.

"Don't try and fix me…I'm not broken…" She said tears forming in her eyes.

"Momo…" Sirius said watching the tears get bigger in her eyes.

"I'm sorry Sirius…I'm just a lie that was in your mind for so long…" she said as her tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Momo…Don't cry…" Sirius said.

*~*

suddenly i know i'm not sleeping  
hello i'm still here   
all that's left of yesterday  


*~*

As the tears fell from her cheeks and landed on Sirius's face…he knew he wasn't dreaming…this was real…

He sat up. How was it that now he could feel her? He touched her shoulder. It didn't go through. 

"Oh…Momo.." Sirius said.

Momo looked at his hand that was sitting on her shoulder…

"How could you…I'm merely an image in your mind…I am your mind…" she said shocked.

But then there was a big flash of light…and there was a stairway. He was standing now. He turned around. Momo was still there, but she was smiling looking at him.

"Go." she said. "She's waitting for you."

"But what about you?" Sirius asked.

"I told you…I am merely an image in your mind to talk to… I am not real." She said.

But then… she started to disappear. But before she was out of sight she said again…

"She's waitting for you." and then was gone.

Sirius turned back around to the golden stair way and started to climb it. When he reached the top he was embraced with his love… Momo.

The next day the Dementors found that Sirius Black had died in his sleep…and that was the last of Sirius Black…

*~*

A/N: ok ok so in my other stories with him in it doesn't really die. But hey aleast hes not with the Dementors anymore! Please read and review this and my other stoires! PEACE!


End file.
